Holiday Fling
by ObdurateSinner
Summary: Armin goes on holiday by himself and ends up doing two things he would never have thought he would ever do. Holiday!AU Eremin Warning: smutty smuttiness.


**AN: Ok, I know I should be updating my current project, Crash, but being on holiday comes with the obvious distractions that pulls one out of THE ZONE so instead of force the issue, I'd rather not post. BUT! Then I had such an interesting day today and decided to right in honor of it, and I shall leave it up to your naughty selves to ponder if this is how things really went down, and whether they happened to me or a friend, teehehe :P**

**This is an Eremin fic so if you don't like, don't read. Like I said, it's just about an interesting day I had on holiday today and it does contain smut (lucky me or lucky my mystery friend?) so be warned about that. Uhm, also I sort of just recently lost my smutginity so if it's not all that great, please don't hate me. I tried. And I believe I deserve a golden star for trying.**

**Also, I apologize in advance for bad spelling/grammar or inconsistencies. It is so damn late right now and my laptop's language setting is not the same as the site's. Please, please, forgive.**

**Enjoy the randomosity of this atrocity.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or any of the brands/locations mentioned.**

* * *

><p>Armin could absolutely not believe that he was about to do this. He couldn't have, in his wildest dreams, anticipated that his lifelong obsession with the ocean would compel him to partake in such a frighteningly reckless activity. And if the activity itself wasn't ludicrous, then the amount of money he'd spent to secure his spot definitely was. It was not part of the budget, or part of his vacation plan, and it was sure as hell not, in <em>any way<em>, part of his personality.

So why then did the young blonde man find himself harnessed and ready to be whisked into the air hooked up to a mere parachute?

As the brunette paraglider, who could not be a day older than Armin at best, hooked himself up to Armin, the muscles on his arm sinuously flexing as he roughly handled the clasps that would secure himself to his passenger, the blonde's answer became painfully clear.

He had the hots for the brunette.

How exactly had he met this brunette in the first place?

Armin wanted to bury his head in the sand at the mere thought of how desperate and stalkerish his actions had been. Of course, the brunette, who had eventually introduced himself as Eren, had absolutely no idea that Armin had only booked the trip to have the opportunity to fly with him. Armin had heard a girl gush at how amazing her paragliding trip with the 'sexy brunette god' had been, and if that didn't get Armin's attention, then the ensuing conversation about the breath-taking view of the city and the mountains definitely did. Armin naturally thought about his course of action before seeing it through, but after laying eyes on that specific 'sexy brunette god', his mind had been made up for him.

Without wasting another second, he booked his flight.

And now, here he was, hooked up to the rig of questionable security as Eren lightheartedly joked about the increasing severity of the drafts along the mountain. Between Eren and the raven-haired lady who would assist them in getting airborne, Armin was nearly one hundred percent sure that he would meet his end on this trip. But the blonde's voice was stuck in his throat, and he could only stand in absolute horror, listening to the pair joke about deteriorating conditions, as he anticipated his pending doom.

"Alright, Armin!" Eren called in a voice so cheerful he sounded as if he were on drugs. "Are you ready?" Without giving Armin a chance to respond, he continued. "Let's go! Run, run, run!"

Eren started running with the beautiful, raven-haired girl easily keeping pace despite Armin's awkwardly flailing legs. When Eren called out for Armin to lift his legs, the blonde immediately complied and felt his stomach drop as they became airborne. With a howl of excitement ringing in his ears, Armin watched with wide eyes as the distance between himself and the ground increased by the second.

At first, Armin held his breath as his heart hammered powerfully in his chest, fear consuming him as he held his eyes shut and fought the violent flipping of his stomach. The idea of being held in the air by nothing but a parachute had Armin numb with fear. He had all but neglected his camera as he held his hands fisted and bit into his bottom lip with enough force to nearly draw blood.

"Wooh!" Eren called out. "This is great, isn't it, Armin?"

Armin wanted to shake his head to vehemently disagree, but he was frozen. He could absolutely not believe that he had booked this flight himself, and immediately found himself cursing the hormones that made him want to get to know the 'sexy brunette god'. He knew the view would be stunning, but not even that could be worth the stress he was enduring.

Curse testosterone.

But now that he was in the air, after spending so much money, he simple _had_ to enjoy himself.

First, he peeked his eyes open. When he saw the sight below him, the breath he was about to release hitched in his throat at the sheer beauty of the oceanic landscape. The city, though grey and dull from the cloudy morning, was still bustling with life as people drove, walked and cycled about on the roads and on the beach, fighting the wind on the ground as they held onto their dresses and their hats. A rich, white foam outlined the breaking waves on the shoreline as the ocean met with the land, and Armin swore the entire shoreline was frozen in time as the waves seemed to stand still from the height that he viewed them from.

He stared wordlessly for the longest moment as Eren skilfully maneuvered the paraglider, and Armin swore he could feel the powerful muscles of the brunette contract continuously as he fought to keep the rig stable in the winds. Armin found then that he wished he could see Eren's face – he was sure the brunette wouldn't be hiding the fact that he absolutely loved his job, and Armin wanted to see it. He wanted to see pure ecstasy so he too could pursue it.

But after thirty minutes that flew by way too quickly, Eren had them coming in to land. He had warned Armin on the ground and then again in the air that the landing was most likely going to be much more awkward than the take-off, and that if Armin felt the need to topple over he should simply succumb to gravity. Of course, the brunette male had not used such eloquent wording, and Armin found himself smiling as he, as Eren had put it, 'saw his own ass without a mirror'.

After fighting to stay on the ground – the reason they had nearly become airborne again was because both Eren and Armin were quite light – they moved off to the side so Eren could help Armin get out of the harness. And as Eren's hands deftly moved across Armin's body to loosen the harness, Armin had to fight the blush threatening to redden his cheeks as the brunette's calloused hands touched his petite torso repeatedly. The touches were light and fleeting, but they were electric.

"Thanks, Eren, that was amazing," Armin mumbled as Eren removed the last strap of the harness. "You're really amazing at this."

Eren smiled widely at Armin, his teal eyes ablaze with excitement. They were wide and innocent despite his handsome and masculine face, and his toothy grin was boyish and amazingly _cute_. A faint, barely noticeable dimple showed on his right cheek as he smiled at Armin.

"I'm glad you booked the ride," Eren beamed, scratching the back of his neck as if the thanks itself was awkward. But it was clear by his upright posture that the brunette was thoroughly enjoying the praise. "I just do what I enjoy. I'm glad you enjoyed it too."

Armin blushed as he found himself staring at Eren's neck as the brunette's Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he spoke. Eren's neck was flawless and tanned, and the skin looked so soft. Armin bit his lip again as the powerful urge to touch Eren's neck began to build within him, and the blonde knew he had to put some distance between himself and the gorgeous brunette lest he succumb to his urges.

Eren chuckled nervously, and Armin immediately wondered if the man had noticed his staring. Instead of confront him, Eren simply said, "Well, you were my last ride for the day so I'm off now."

Armin's blush deepened at Eren's choice of words, but the brunette remained completely oblivious. As Armin lifted his head to speak again, he noticed something flash in Eren's wide, honest eyes, but the blonde was unable to identify what he'd seen despite the familiarity of it. Instead, Armin continued to talk, spilling the details of what he planned to do for the rest of the day instead of saying, or rather asking, what he truly wanted to.

"Well, this is my last stop for the day. I went up Table Mountain earlier but I didn't see much because of the clouds so I guess I'm going to just grab lunch at the Waterfront before heading back to my hotel. I have a sunset harbor cruise later so I guess I'm just going to laze around until then."

Eren's mouth immediately opened, but just as quickly as it had opened, it shut. He frowned for just a second as something akin to displeasure or perhaps even disappointment flashed in his eyes. He blinked before lifting his gaze to meet the innocent blue eyes of Armin, the tourist who was now eyeing him with concern. Armin had definitely noticed the change in Eren's demeanor, but decided not to call the brunette out on it.

"Well…" Armin said, shifting awkwardly. "Uhm. I think I'll go get a taxi now." He held his hand out to Eren, an emptiness crashing over him as he realised and accepted that this encounter with the beautiful brunette was destined to be a one-time thing. "It was nice to meet you, Eren."

"Where are you staying?" Eren blurted out.

Armin's eyes widened and he definitely noticed Eren curse and bite down on his teeth, clenching his jaw before smiling innocently at the blonde. The smile was a forced one, and it was easy for Armin to tell that Eren was uncomfortable.

"Oceanview Apartments," Armin answered with a warm smile that he hoped would ease the brunette's discomfort.

A long moment of silence passed between the two of them as Armin and Eren eyed each other. Armin wanted nothing more than to invite Eren out for at least one drink, not just to thank him for the amazing, albeit terrifying, experience in the air, but also so that he wouldn't be alone. The brunette radiated a warmth that Armin wanted to be blanketed in, and he gave off a strength that Armin knew he could trust.

And if the drinks turned into a steamy one-night stand with a gorgeous local, Armin would definitely not argue.

But his timid nature and his self-doubt wouldn't let him ask the simple question. It was only a few words, simply one sentence, and the chance of a positive outcome was fifty percent. As simple as it sounded, the odds of the answer not being in his favor were simply too high, and the blonde, who had never been a fan of gambling, simply greeted Eren once more before heading to a waiting taxi.

* * *

><p>Eren had gotten off work early because he had an unusually busy morning on the mountainside, making his daily client quota before lunch. Deciding to be charitable, he called it a day so that his fellow paragliders could rake in more business. He left shortly after the cute Brit, but the cute Brit definitely did not leave Eren's mind.<p>

As Eren rode his motorbike back to his apartment to rest up and change before going for a jog along The Promenade, his mind kept wandering to the beautiful stranger he had given the opportunity of seeing the beautiful city from the air. The tourist was scared stiff when they had started, but by the time they had to land, the man had been enjoying himself so much that Eren was actually surprised that the man didn't ask to stay up longer. Of course, Eren wouldn't have been able to indulge the man's request, but at least then he would've had a reason to ask Armin out for a drink – to make up.

But it was against his personal policy to get involved with clients.

If that was the case, why then, had he lost his perfect control and asked Armin where he was staying? What was it about that wide, blue-eyed blonde that had made Eren lose the fight against his better judgement? It was unethical and downright unprofessional to ask personal questions about clients, and his behavior could very well reflect badly on the company. Why then, had he asked anyway?

He needed to know. He needed to know this man. Eren was both frustrated and relieved when Armin ended the conversation immediately after answering the taboo question, but unbeknownst to the foreigner, the damage had already been done. Eren didn't care if Armin wanted him or not, he would make the blonde want him. In fact, if the Brit wasn't interested, it would make the chase all the more interesting.

Eren accelerated down the highway as the thought of chasing the British man caused his skin to tingle. He imagined the man trying to resist him but being unable to as he shamelessly seduced the blonde to get what he wanted. It would be a simple, primal demonstration of finding and courting a mate. Eren was confident that he could bed the blonde effortlessly.

As he dressed in his workout gear, Eren found himself wondering why he was so desperate to bed the Brit. Sure, the man was hot – more like beautiful, pretty, gorgeous, and devilishly innocent – but it wasn't as if he didn't get his fair share of hot people daily. Hell, he worked in the tourism industry of one of the most attractive tourist destinations in the world, not to mention living in said city, so he encountered gorgeous, beddable people daily. And he was by no means a slut – sure, he slept around here and there, but what hot-blooded twenty-four year old male didn't engage in casual sex now and then? But despite all of that, he had never so deeply desired to chase a single person.

He was about to launch into further thought when he simply shrugged and concluded that it was nothing specific. It was most likely just simple desire, and maybe because it had been so damn long since he'd last had sex, his judgement was being affected. Maybe his 'desire to enjoy the chase' was simply sad desperation. With a sigh, Eren made his way to The Promenade to enjoy a jog to clear his mind.

The Promenade was where Eren enjoyed his daily workout. He would jog along the paved area along the rocks of the coastline for an hour before settling to do basic weight lifting exercises at a small outdoor gym on the large grassy area of The Promenade. Some evenings, when his friends were all in the mood, he would set up a field on the grass and play a game of soccer or touch rugby with his friends instead of jog and lift weights. And unless it was extremely cold, Eren would _always_ exercise with his shirt off.

With his music blaring in his ears and the fresh, salty breeze hitting him head on as he powered on. His feet hit the pavement with increasing velocity, pushing his body to and beyond its limits as he powered up and down the congested walkway for an entire sixty minutes, never stopping to breathe or even take a sip of water. He enjoyed the feeling of his feet pounding the pavement, of his muscles contracting with every movement he made, and of his parched throat begging for relief that would only be granted when he was satisfied with his progress. He enjoyed pushing himself every single day, come rain or snow (not that it ever snowed in this part of the world), and he prided himself in his dedication.

He was so dedicated, in fact, that Eren had never once picked up a date while running, despite displaying his flawless and chiseled, tanned torso every day. He ignored the stares, the winks and the wolf-whistles as he exercised, as exercise was his time and his time alone. It was the one time of the day where he could dedicate time solely to himself, and he loved it. He loved sculpting his body and pushing the limits of his fitness, feeling the strength replace the pain day by day as he trained.

Today would've been no different, except for the fact that he was here nearly four hours earlier than usual. Since it was a mostly cloudy day, he was unconcerned with how the heat would affect his training, so the brunette pushed even harder. He felt the sweat run down the deep ridge in his back and between the small bulges of his pecs, and it drove him mad with the desire to push even harder. He loved the feeling of his own sweat trailing across his skin, the proof of his exertion tickling him as he pushed on. It may have been a cold day, with most people out wearing jackets and beanies, but he was shirtless, wearing running shorts and sprinting along The Promenade, working up a sweat as if he were sprinting through the desert.

Today would've been no different, but the brunette just happened to lose focus for a split second as he lifted his eyes from the pavement. He damn near dug his heels into the tar as he skidded to a halt at the sight before him.

* * *

><p>The rest of the afternoon had been a fairly relaxed one for Armin, having gone straight to lunch after his terrifyingly wonderful experience paragliding above the city. After lunch, the blonde went back to the apartment he had rented to have a quick nap before he would go for the sunset harbor cruise he had booked a day earlier.<p>

When he woke from his short nap, the blonde found that he still had a few hours to kill before he needed to report for the cruise. He had no idea what to do with the excess time, since he wasn't hungry or really in the mood to go outside. Cleaning the memory card of his camera had taken only a few minutes, which hardly dented the time he still had to kill before heading to The Waterfront. Looking outside, he saw the sky had cleared some, and his astounding view on The Promenade was even more beautiful now that the sun left a deep glow on the ocean. It was enough to entice him to head outside.

Once outside, the blonde shuddered. He was never an outdoorsy person, and would never engage in physical activities unless absolutely necessary – for example, to get a passing grade in school. Other than that, he was sure that even if his life depended on it, he wouldn't be able to run. It definitely showed on his petite and undefined body, his only saving grace being his small and naturally thin frame – if it weren't for that, he'd probably have ended up being overweight or simply just _plain_. But his body was feminine, petite, and dare he say, beautiful. Even he liked his body, and that was saying something.

Regardless of his disliking of outdoorsy things, Armin was still an avid fan of nature (he was well aware of the contradiction), especially the seaside. All the beaches in his home country were mostly dull and lifeless, in his opinion. He had always longed to see the pristine beaches of the Australian Gold Coast with massive waves expertly ridden by surfers young and old, to see the Great White Sharks breach the depths of the cold waters of the South African west coast, and to simply enjoy white sand, endless blue water and cloudless skies with a merciless sun.

With his initial goal renewed, Armin smiled and boldly stepped toward the walkway of The Promenade. "I've come all this way. I will not miss a single damn day of this beautiful view, even if the weather is like it always is back home."

He'd barely taken his first step on the tarred walkway when he looked up and froze. A tanned god was all but sprinting towards him, sweat running down a perfectly chiseled torso as muscles flexed and relaxed as the man powered on. Every single muscle on the man's body was toned to perfection, from his calves to the muscles in his neck. The sweat on his body created a studio sheen, and along with the stray rays of sunlight trickling through the clouds, it looked as though his body was enveloped in a beautiful golden hue.

Armin's breath caught as he watched the man close the distance between them, the familiarity of his face both frightening and exciting. Armin didn't know what to do; his usually brilliant mind suddenly went into overdrive as the brunette closed the distance between them at a rapid pace. And before Armin could even fully assess the situation, Eren was upon him, stopping just a meter short of him with a truly perplexed, if not wildly awed, expression on his perfect face.

"A-Armin?" Eren panted.

The brunette stood before Armin, dripping with sweat and chest rising and falling rapidly as he panted rapidly. Despite his proud and upright posture, an obvious awkwardness captured him, and Eren simply stood with his hands at his side and his chest heaving as he stared at the blonde he'd almost ploughed over. He eventually settled for flashing Armin what could've been an awkward smile, but what Armin took as a breath-taking, flirty grin.

"Are you stalking me?" Armin blurted out suddenly. He immediately blushed and dropped his head, knowing it wouldn't sound as joking as he intended it to.

But before he could amend himself, Eren let out a hearty laugh that could've been the singing of the angels themselves. Armin's eyes widened, watching Eren's body shake with his head thrown back as his large hand grabbed his perfect abs as he laughed. The blonde swallowed hard as he watched Eren expose his neck, wanting to lick the sweat off that sweet, soft skin.

"You Brits are really full of yourselves, eh?" Eren eventually said as his laughter died down to a chuckle.

Armin blushed again, but spoke regardless. "You did ask me where I was staying…"

Eren's smile immediately vanished and the brunette cocked his head to the side, eyeing Armin with confused teal eyes. A knot tightened in Armin's stomach as the brunette's wide, innocent eyes locked with his own; teal eyes full of question and wonder and begging for an explanation. It was enough to drive the usually conservative blonde into an overdrive of lustful desire.

"What do you mean?" Eren asked.

If his eyes hadn't done the trick, then the sheer innocence an cluelessness in his voice was more than enough to make the British man want to drag the local into his apartment and pin him down to the bed and…

"This is where I'm staying," Armin said curtly, part hinting and part cutting off his thoughts that were becoming disgustingly inappropriate at an alarming rate.

The brunette's teal eyes immediately locked onto the building across the road, and Armin stared at those perfect, plump lips as Eren mouthed the name of the apartment building. Enlightenment flashed in Eren's eyes before he turned back to the blonde with an apologetic grin plastered on his face. That dimple that was barely visible earlier was deeply defined in the staccato sunlight.

"Oh, my bad," Eren said. "I didn't mean to. I always jog here."

"You call that _jogging_?" Armin barked out, remembering the speeding torpedo that had almost uprooted him seconds ago.

A light blush dusted Eren's already rosy cheeks and he scratched the back of his neck, saying, "I usually don't go that fast. I guess I'm just in the mood to push harder than usual today."

Armin very nearly choked on his spit as he heard Eren speak those words. A dozen devilish and extremely inappropriate thought swarmed his mind and the blonde took two steps away from the oblivious brunette before him.

"Armin? Are you okay?" Eren asked in alarm.

"Yes!" Armin lied. Sure, he was okay in the sense that Eren was inquiring about, but his newly awakened desire was becoming apparent as his trousers tightened. "Uhm! I'm going back to uh, my apartment now. It was nice to see you again, Eren. Bye!"

Before he could dash back (curse his lack of physicality), Eren's large, sweaty and calloused hand locked around Armin's wrist, preventing the Brit from fleeing. Armin froze at the contact of Eren's blisteringly hot palm on his wrist, the heat and the roughness of the hand fueling the growing need he was feeling. He swallowed hard before turning to Eren, and he was sure he looked like a deer in the headlights of a damn eighteen-wheeler.

"Armin," Eren breathed. His teal eyes were focused but at the same time unsure, and oh how Armin wished he could see more of that focused scowl. And then Eren's eyes darted down for just a second, but it was a second too long and Armin knew then and there that Eren had seen what he was so desperate to hide.

He didn't know how it happened, but Eren hadn't said another word and now suddenly Armin found himself pinned against his apartment wall by the sweaty, tight body of the paraglider. The powerful brunette had the smaller blonde pinned to the wall by the hips, his large hands holding the Brit's wrists above his head as his mouth feverishly attacked Armin's.

Armin's head was spinning as Eren overwhelmed him. The brunette's musky scent was overwhelming and intoxicating, the sweat on his body sweet, arousing and relaxing all at once. His mouth was eager and his tongue was powerful, easily dominating Armin's more timid tongue as he invaded the blonde's mouth with primal eagerness. Eren's tongue grappled with Armin's with a ferocity that left Armin lost and reeling at every twist and turn, his soft lips working expertly in tandem to the ferocious appendage and teasing teeth that nipped at the blonde's lips playfully as they kissed.

It wasn't long before Armin's body relaxed under Eren's, despite being tensed from anticipation and painful arousal, and Eren rewarded Armin's obedience by releasing the blonde's wrists. And as soon as Armin's wrists were free, his hands grabbed onto Eren's hips and pulled the man closer in a desperate attempt to create much needed friction.

Eren hissed and his hips bucked forward roughly, grinding his clothed erection against Armin's, causing the smaller man to whimper in pleasure. Eren continued grinding against Armin, his hips rolling forward powerfully, driving the blonde against the wall as his large hands fixed on Armin's slender hips. It was heaven and hell for Armin as he felt Eren's hardness rub against his own, the friction from the force of Eren's grinding and the rough material between them both heavenly and torturous. Armin wanted to feel Eren bare, just as Eren wanted to feel Armin's skin against his own.

There were so many things Eren wanted to do to Armin. So many different ways to pleasure the blonde, and to pleasure himself, assaulted his mind as Armin's explorative hands hungrily took in the toned planes of Eren's torso. There were a million things Eren wanted to do to make the blonde scream, to make himself cum, but right now all he could think of was keeping the foreigner pinned to the wall and claiming the man.

He simply wanted to fuck.

As Armin's mouth hungrily kissed along the sinfully soft flesh of Eren's sweaty neck, licking up the evidence of his exertion with horny whimpers, Eren tore the button-up shirt clean off the blonde's body and discarded it on the floor, immediately grabbing both pink buds on Armin's chest with his rough fingers. Armin bit down on Eren's neck as the brunette pinched his nipples almost painfully, eliciting a delicious moan from the brunette that held Eren motionless for a long moment before the brunette continued his juvenile rutting.

The two men created a harmonic symphony of moaning as Armin's mouth continued down Eren's chest to grab a pert bud between his teeth, giving it a stinging nip before licking delicately at the abused flesh. But Eren wanted none of that. He didn't want to be teased, he wanted to get off. He didn't want foreplay, he wanted sex.

How this came to be was beyond both of them, but neither of them were complaining. Even as Eren forced Armin back against the wall to strip the blonde bare and quickly follow suit, neither man even cared to question how they'd ended up in this position.

Eren didn't dare question how he'd broken his one rule as he watched the blonde seductively suck on his fingers, coating them with saliva as Armin's pink tongue expertly teased the rough digits. Eren couldn't care less about how he and Armin had bumped into one another when he should've been focusing solely on himself, and he sure as hell didn't mind the fact that the petite blond was now naked against the wall with legs spread and waiting to be penetrated.

Armin easily submitted to Eren's lust. He couldn't recall how he'd gone from enjoying his holiday alone, to wanting this man, to fantasizing about him and then to getting fingered painfully teasingly by the same man in less than six hours. He could've, and probably should've, felt like a complete slut for letting the local turn him into a moaning and begging mess as the man expertly stroked against his prostate again and again and _oh…_

But no. Armin was falling apart as the brunette held him against the wall, his one slender leg wrapped around the bare hip of the brunette god, hips bucking to meet the rough fingers that were fucking him with agonizing perfection. Armin's entire body was going numb as Eren expertly fingered him, thrusting and scissoring his digits to loosen the blonde with the sole goal of fucking.

Unable to contain himself any longer, Eren pulled his fingers out from Armin, causing the blonde to whimper at the sudden loss. But Eren paid no mind to Armin's distress as he lifted the other man's leg, and the blonde was quick to cross his legs at the ankle as Eren secured him against the wall. Eren lined his cock up with Armin's entrance, his need now orchestrating his every move.

"Can I fuck you, Armin?" Eren breathed.

Armin wanted to cry out 'yes'. He wanted to beg Eren to fuck him into the wall, to make him scream and cum like he's never cum before, but even in the heat of his passion, Armin couldn't forget the vital fact that Eren was a stranger and was not wearing a condom. A part of Armin truly wanted to throw caution to the wind and just let Eren fuck him and hope to whatever god would care to listen that he didn't contract anything, but his rational side told him to stop right there.

Eren sighed then and let Armin down. The blonde Brit was about to protest when Eren said, "I don't have a rubber."

Armin breathed out a sigh of relief. At least he wouldn't be the one to breach that awkward topic. He pointed to where Eren could find one, and the brunette rolled it on with suspicious efficiency. It was only then that Armin saw Eren in his entirety, and his eyes very nearly popped out of his head at Eren's sheer _size_.

"Uhm…" Armin gulped, eyes zeroed in on the hungry, erect cock that would be fucking him. "I think we should use some lube."

Eren smirked devilishly at Armin's words and the nervousness in his tone. It wasn't uncommon for Eren to get this sort of reaction, and the brunette loved the way it stroked his very hungry ego. So, instead of listen to Armin, Eren gently pinned the blonde against the wall once again, securing Armin's legs behind him before gently kissing the nervous blonde.

"I'll be gentle," Eren purred into the kiss.

Armin relaxed some, trusting the words Eren spoke. With a small nod, Armin gave Eren all the permission he needed. Eren was quick to begin penetrating Armin, his entire body rigid as he pushed into Armin's tight entrance. He very slowly, very gently pushed himself until he was buried to the hilt in what had to be the tightest thing he'd ever felt in his entire life. It took every ounce of self-control to not begin pounding Armin mercilessly just to get off, because _fuck, it felt amazing!_

The pain of being filled tore through Armin's small body. Eren was huge and had stretched Armin to what the blonde knew was beyond his body's limits, by far. He breathed deeply in and out as Eren patiently (thankfully) waited for him to adjust. He could feel Eren twitching inside him, the brunette's breathing ragged as he fought with his instincts to thrust, and it made Armin feel guilty for taking so long. Despite not being ready, he gave Eren the go-ahead.

He did not regret it.

Eren immediately pulled back and snapped his hips forward with a strength Armin didn't know a man could possess. In that single thrust, Eren hit Armin's prostate, his pulsating cock ramming into the bundle of nerves with a force that had the blonde's back arching and his head thrown back as he cried out Eren's name at the top of his lungs.

"EREN!" Armin cried with a choking gasp. "Fu-ah! Eren!"

Hearing his name so desperately cried out did nothing but spur the brunette on. Eren thrust at a brutal pace, his teeth dug into Armin's neck as his hips snapped back and forth to drive his cock ever deeper into Armin's body. Thrust after thrust hit Armin's prostate and the blonde was an incoherent mess within moments as Eren mercilessly pound into him, biting into the pale skin of his neck as he fought to hold back what he knew was going to be a powerful orgasm.

But he couldn't hold back for long. It had been too long since he'd last had sex, and with Armin being so tight and hot, clawing at his back and practically crying as he begged him to go _harder_ and _faster_, Eren had to release. He had to relieve his body of the tension that had been building for way too long.

"Oh, god, Eren!" Armin choked out as his hands landed on Eren's ass and grabbed the firm mounds greedily. "F-fuck! I'm gonna c-cu…"

"Cum," Eren commanded breathlessly, releasing Armin's neck for the first time since he'd started thrusting.

With Eren's name on his lips, Armin released all over his and Eren's stomachs, his orgasm hitting him hard. Pleasure tore through his body with a ferocity he'd never experienced before as he came, feeling Eren tense up and grunt as he too hit his peak. The increased tightness as Armin tensed while cumming pushed Eren over the edge, and the brunette submitted to the height of pleasure consuming his being. Eren sighed as he rode out his orgasm, his body still twitching for long moments after he'd finished releasing. He wished he could've cum inside the blonde without the condom, but the potency of the orgasm was enough to make up for being unable to.

He promptly pulled out, his muscles now on fire from exertion, and gently sat Armin down on the ground. The blonde was still high, his eyes glazed over and drooping sleepily and his entire body weak from the wake of his orgasm. Eren smiled as he looked at what he'd done to the Brit, satisfied with his conquest.

"Where's the bathroom?" Eren asked.

Armin simply pointed to the bathroom, and Eren immediately made his way to it and locked the door behind him, putting as much distance between him and something that was never supposed to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I enjoyed writing that, I can only hope you enjoyed reading that. There may be more to the story so drop a review and let me know if I should even bother continuing or not. The holiday isn't over yet ;)<strong>


End file.
